Connectors are commonly used to connect an electrical or optical cable to electronic and/or optical instruments. Optical connectors generally include lenses or other optical devices that couple light between a plug and socket. In electro-optical connectors, electrical signals are converted to light and optically coupled between a plug and socket before being converted back to a corresponding electrical signal.
Regardless of whether the connector is of the optical or electro-optical variety, connectors are generally designed so that a plug can be inserted into a mating socket in only one direction. Yet the configuration of most plugs cause them to appear to be capable of being inserted into a mating socket in more than one direction. Specifically, rectangularly shaped plugs appear to be capable of insertion into a mating plug in either of two directions. Similarly, square plugs appear to be capable of insertion into a mating plug in any of four directions. Other connector configurations, such as circular plugs and sockets, appear to be capable of interconnecting at an infinite number or angular orientations.
The conventional connectors described above are generally prevented from interconnecting with each other in more than one angular orientation by a matching key and keyway on the plug and socket. However, such keys and keyways are often not very visible, thus creating an apparent ambiguity in the angular orientation of the plug relative to the socket. This apparent ambiguity can make it difficult to insert conventional plugs in their mating sockets.
Another problem arising from the use of conventional connectors stems from the manner in which the plugs of such connectors can be pulled from their sockets. Many connectors are designed so that the interconnection between their plug and socket can be broken by merely pulling the plug from the socket, often by exerting an axial force on a cable connected to the plug. Users of these types of connectors thus become accustomed to removing the plug from the socket by merely pulling on the cable connected to the plug. This technique is satisfactory as long as the cable extends from plug in a direction that is substantially aligned with the direction that the plug moves when it is pulled from the socket. However, when the cable extends from the plug at an angle, attempts to remove the plug by exerting an axial force on the cable exerts a side force on the plug that can damage the plug.